


The stars

by Robbie_Weiss



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robbie_Weiss/pseuds/Robbie_Weiss
Summary: Don't lose him now





	The stars

Does Phillip see this? The stars under feet.

 

Does he hear how soul sings? So loud. So wonder. So... so beautiful.

 

Do you feel this, Phillip? Do you feel how is your heart stops, when you see _him_?

 

Oh, dear! Please, say that you feel it! Because he feels . He sees all this stars. Stars is in your eyes, Phillip. Stars is in his circus. Stars is evrywhere. Stars is in your heart.

 

Oh, and all this stars! Phillip, just look at it! He doesn't need a night sky if he want to show it to you. No. He needs just you. You always was this, Phillip. All this time this was you. His personal's miracle. His treasure

 

And now... Now do you see this colours, Phillip? Oh, how this is much! Not only gray and black with white! All this colours. Does Phillip see green dress? Does he see red roses, which Phineas gave him? Does he see this blue sky, with bizarre clouds? Yes, he sees.

 

This is magic! This is wonder! And he - Barnum - gave this all to you. All this world only for you. Then why are you silent, Philip? Why don't you say anything?! Why are you afraid?

 

Are you afraid that he doesn't love you? But he love! Just look! He see only you from that moment in the pab. From the moment when you have see world with all its colours. Are you afraid that his family hates you? Oh, no. Don't you see? Helen calls you dad Phillip. Caroline asks you to tell tales. And what about Charity? She smiles you evry time. She cares about you. Do you remember time, when you was ill? They don't hate you. You're important to them

 

And Barnum... He's crazy. Yeah, he's crazy. But he will do everything for you. He will get all these stars from night sky for you. Why can not you see how much he loves you? Phillip, why?

 

Please do not let him go. Not in this life. You lost it in past lives. _Do not lose now._


End file.
